Fat Cat
Voice Actors: #Jim Cummings - English #Yu Shimaka - Japanese #Masayuki Kato - Japanese Fat Cat plays as Jafar In Tom Sawyerladdin He is a Evil Sorcerer Fat Cat plays as Fat Bastard in Orinoco Powers: International Womble of Mystery, Orinoco Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Orinoco Powers: Goldmember Fat Cat plays as Bowser in Wreck-It Muzzy He is Koopa Fat Cat plays as Palpatine/Darth Sidious In Star Wars (The BluesRockz Style) He is Sith Lord Fat Cat Played Mojo In The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He was Professor Utonium's Monkey Fat Cat Played Red In All Rodents Go to Heaven 2 He is Horned Demon Cat Fat Cat plays Sa'luk in Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves Fat Cat plays Pete in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Fat Cat plays Male Koozebanian Creature in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Fat Cat plays James in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) Fat Cat plays Mr.Snoops In The Rescuers (Chris1701 Style) He is Madame Medusa's Partner Fat Cat plays Evil In When Chaos Comes Calling (Hairballaddin (TV Series)) Fat Cat plays Shan Yu in Beckylan He is Evil Japanese Hun Warrior Fat Cat plays Dr. Eggman in Chip X Fat Cat Plays Sullivan in the secret of nimh (Crhis1701 style) Fat Cat played Dr. Z in Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) Fat Cat Played Dr. In Becky Possible Fat Cat Played One of the Alpha Gang In Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) Fat Cat played Giovanni in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Fat Cat Played Grun In Amberlina Fat Cat Played Pete In Tiger Troop Scooby Winnie and tom Fat Cat plays Gaston in Beauty and the Gorilla (Chris1701 Style) He is a Jerk Fat Cat plays Evil Emperor In Tom Sawyer of Star Command He is a sith lord Fat Cat plays Bom Vimdin in Animation Star Wars He is a cantina patron Fat Cat Plays Captain Hook In Finn Huckleberry Pan He plays Mr. Dark in Matey (Rayman) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is Rayman's master. Portrayals: *In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers he is played by Prince John. *In Danny and Bagheera Rescue Rangers he is played by Ratigan. *In Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers he is played by Captain Hook. *In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers he is played by Himself. *In Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers he is played by Cat R. Waul. *In Fievel and Tony Rescue Rangers he is played by Scar. *In Kovu 'n' Alex Rescue Rangers he is played by Shere Khan. *In Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers he is played by Giovanni. *In Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers he is played by Buster. *In Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers he is played by Merlock. *In Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers he is played by Dr. Drakken. *In Scooby 'n' Tito Rescue Rangers he played Uncle Harry. *In Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers he is played by Roland Bellyache. *In Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers he is played by Covington. *In Peter and Danny he is played by Evil Emperor Zurg. Relatives: *Wife - Kismet *Sons - Garfield and Mepps *Daughter In Law - ??? *Brother - Cat R. Waul *Father - *Cousin - Maltese de Sade Enemies: *Tom Sawyer and Becky Gallery: Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat in the TV Series Hqdefault-1459098515.jpg b_05-FatcatHold2_TammyBink.jpg Boss of team rocket fat cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Giovanni fat cat as Shan-Yu Becklan.png|Fat Cat In Beckylan Fat_Cat_as_Shan-yu.jpg TTR2x.jpg Fat cat vs Kerchak.jpg|Beauty and the gorlia (Chris1701 Style) fat cat as jojo.jpg kismet and Fat Cat.jpg Giovanni is fat cat in ash n brock resuce 400movies and fat cat in thebluesrockz pokemon.png|Fat Cat as Giovanni Fat Cat Holding Ash.jpg|Fat Cat Holding Ash Fat cat tiger.jpg The gym leaders of Kanto anime ( thebluesrockz style).png B 05-FatcatHold2 Serena Bonnie.jpg Zander is fat cat again by Ursula dinosaurking.jpg Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!4.jpg Fat Cat-0.jpg fat cat and Kismet.png telephonies (Ooglyeye).png|Fat cat as Fuzzy fat cat_and_the_Alpha_Dinos.jpg Clipr88.gif Tumblr nj81cpJWdq1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg evil_emperor fat cat tom sawyer of star command.png Fat Cat in Adventures in Squirrelsitting.png Fat Cat in A Lad in a Lamp.png Fat Cat in One Upsman Chip.png Fat Cat-2.jpg Fat Cat Scared.png Fat Cat in Parental Discretion Retired.png Fat Cat in Flash the Wonder Dog.png Fat Cat in To the Rescue Part 2.png Fat Cat in Flash the Wonder Dog.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animal Villains Category:Cats Category:Fat Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:White Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rescures Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Villains Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Pansexuals Category:Singing Characters